Dinner With The Temples
by FAYZlover101
Summary: Set 15 years after the FAYZ is over, the brothers still can't get along. Makes for very awkward family dinners. AU where Caine lives
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I already have a story going so I shouldn't be doing another. But in October I had tonnes of ideas and was like, 'No, I have to do one story at a time.' I know now can't remember those stories for the life of me! So here is a new story. It's set 15 years after the FAYZ ended. Enjoy!**

Caine unlocked the front door; for once he was home before Diana. He usually worked late, he had to as he was fast becoming one of Los Angeles' top lawyers. Today he had been in court and had gotten his client off, as usual. His boss had let him go home at three in the afternoon as a 'reward'. Nothing compared to the five-figure 'reward' that the firm was going to get because of Caine's hard work. Despite how much Caine had to work he still loved his job, but who wouldn't love doing what they were good at and getting paid VERY well for it? He didn't care if it meant people who were guilty didn't get sent to prison. As he said to people who questioned his morals, isn't everyone guilty of something so who can judge anyone else?

Caine decided to get his mind of work he would spend his rare free afternoon watching TV with a nice cold beer. As he was walking past the answer machine he saw that he had a message so he let it play as he sorted himself out with some snack:

"Hey Caine, this your brother Sam, long time no see. I need to talk to you about something so call me back when you get this, bye._"_

Caine groaned, he hadn't spoken to Sam in two years and he had no desire to change that. They were both the same age, being twins, but their lives were completely different; Sam was living in a little suburb with a wife and two kids. They were even one of those families that sent idiotic Christmas cards. Caine and Diana had gotten a card with the four of them wearing goofy Christmas jumpers and their dog had antlers on. Inside was a message asking them to Christmas Day dinner if they "had nothing else planned". This made Caine and Diana quickly make plans and they had booked spending Christmas in Hawaii within ten minutes of the card arriving.

Although, what Caine would have said was the main difference between him and Sam was quickly changing. Because in about three months Caine was going to be a dad! Both him and Diana had been completely shocked. Neither wanted kids, especially after Gaia, the devil-child. Although Diana decided that it would have been wrong to get rid of it and Caine had begrudgingly agreed. But he had made it pretty clear that it didn't mean that he was ready for marriage, he was perfectly happy to 'live in sin.'

Caine decided that he wouldn't bother replying to Sam's message and instead relaxed. His bliss was shattered when Diana arrived home. "You better have spent the afternoon vacuuming!" Diana yelled as she walked in the door. Usually she had to do all the housework, even though Caine was the one who made the mess. On the rare occasions that he cooked the kitchen always looked like a bomb had went off in it afterwards. One time he had managed to get pasta stuck to the fridge door! And Diana had been the one left to scrape it off, of course. Diana walked into the living room and saw her lazy lump of a boyfriend lounging on the sofa in front of the TV. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked with eyes that were daring Caine to say yes. "I've spent the past five days working until nine or ten at night. I deserve some time to relax." Diana rolled her eyes, "Well, don't get too comfortable, we've got classes tonight."

"Why?" Caine protested, "Why do we have to go to those stupid classes?" Diana was not in the mood for Caine's whining. "Because," she explained, "as new parents we need to learn how to look after the baby." "Why then do we have about a hundred books all on how to look after the baby?" Caine questioned, thinking that Diana wouldn't have an answer. He was wrong. "We aslo need to befriend people in the same situations as us. So that we will have support network when the baby is born." Caine laughed at her, "Just what you need when you're sleep deprived with a crying baby and no clue what to do, friends who are also sleep deprived with crying babies and no clue what to do. Blind leading the blind." All Diana could do to reply was to hit Caine with a pillow and walk away.

Diana hated those classes herself, but it was the normal thing to do. And after a year stuck in the FAYZ she longed for normality. She had tried so hard when it had all ended to be a normal teenager again, they all tried. Yet at school they had been branded as 'freaks', 'demon' and worst of all 'murderers'. None of the FAYZ survivors were convicted, as after six months the Supreme Court decided that the FAYZ was outside the jurisdiction of the US government so they had no right or responsibility to prosecute. Although many people disagreed with this and showed it by sending hate mail or yelling abuse at them in the street. As well as this every so often there had news reports about parents whose children died during the FAYZ, which brought back painful memories. Thankfully by college people and the media had moved on, there had been other things like earthquakes and hurricanes to get ratings from. Diana was just thankful that people stopped recognising her from news reports on the FAYZ. She had spent four years being asked, "Were you the one who had the devil kid?" at least once a month.

This had all caused Diana to long to stay out of the limelight so much that she had a pretty ordinary office job. Sadly Caine hadn't liked it when the FAYZ became 'old news'. So he was now getting his kicks from the attention he got from his job. Last year he was in a newspaper for winning a high-profile case and he actually framed it and put it up in their hallway. Plus it felt to Diana that Caine was doing his best to make sure that they weren't going to have a 'normal' family life, as he was adamant that he wasn't going to propose. Diana had never been the type of girl who wanted to get married. Who would with an example like the one her parents had set in their car-crash of a marriage? But now that she was pregnant it felt like it was the right thing to do. And it seemed like everyone else thought the same. Especially those wannabe 'Yummy Mummies' at those classes who asked her, "You and Caine have been together for fifteen years and having a baby. So why aren't you married?" Diana just tried to shake it off and tell those women that neither her nor Caine saw any reason to get married. Although Caine made them slightly more bearable mocking them all when they got home.

Astrid was in her kitchen making dinner. Well that's what she was trying to do but was being stopped by her daughter Athena demanding her attention. Athena was four years old and to her everyday at nursery was an adventure. "… And then me and Mia did finger painting… and then it was lunchtime and I ate all my carrot sticks… and then we got to go outside and I went on the slide and I slid ALL the way down…" Astrid knew that she should be overjoyed that her little girl was so excited about school but between a full time job, housework and looking after two young children she was exhausted. Plus the other toddler was currently trying to climb up Astrid's trousers leg. Astrid picked up Thomas and placed him in his high chair and gave him his blocks. He then gave the typical response of a two year old by throwing them to the ground.

"Astrid, I'm home." Astrid looked to the clock, 6o'clock as usual. "Hey," Sam said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Daddy, Daddy!" Athena squealed until Sam picked her up over his head as he always did. "Athena, why don't you go in to the living-room and play with some of your toys?" Astrid suggested. "Why?" she asked, a question that she asked Astrid at least a hundred times a day." "I want to talk to Daddy." Athena made puppy dog eyes up at Astrid. "I want to talk to Daddy too!" Astrid and Sam looked at each other and laughed. "Don't worry sweetie," Sam said as he knelt down, "I'll talk to you after, promise." Athena was finally satisfied and ran to her toys.

Sam bent down and picked up Thomas' blocks, "What do you want to talk about?" Astrid set down a chopping board with broccoli on it in front of Sam, making it clear what she wanted him to do with it. "Did you call him?" Astrid asked him as he tried to avoid cutting his fingers off. "Yeah but I only got the answer machine. Oh well, I tried. What's for dinner tonight?" Astrid could always tell when Sam was hiding something form her. "When did you call?" The response of "Um…" confirmed Astrid's suspicions. She turned around and watched her husband, waiting for an answer. Sam looked up and sighed, "I called about ten-ish." "What?" Astrid exclaimed. "Why did you think that you would get them at that time during the week? They have full time jobs. Unless you were deliberately trying to not get them and hoped they wouldn't answer back. You weren't doing that, were you?"

Sam looked guiltily back down at the broccoli. He had been busted and he knew it. "I don't see why you want this. Remember the last time we saw them. Why would you want a repeat of that?" Astrid sighed, she remembered very well how embarrassing it was the scene of Sam, Caine and Connie having an explosive argument in front of Astrid's friends and family. Yet she knew that was no reason not to build bridges. "I just thought that it would be nice for your mum if on her birthday she could see her son that she hasn't seen in years, and all thanks to her other son. Imagine how it would feel not having any contact with one of our children." Astrid knew that this would clinch the discussion for and Sam gave her the look that she was right.

She grabbed the phone and set it in Sam's hand. "But, why do I have to be the one to call him?" Astrid couldn't help but put her head in her hands out of exasperation. "He's your brother." "Yes," Sam agreed, "but if when I talk to him we might get into a fight, you know the way he is. There is a much better chance of them coming if you talk to him. You're so much more cool headed and better at dealing with him." Astrid contemplated this and was disappointed to realise that Sam was right. "Fine," she said reluctantly as she snatched the phone away from Sam. "Wait," Sam stopped her, "you know what's going to happen, don't you? There's going to be a fight and everyone's going to hate each other, like always." Astrid looked down at the phone. "Yes, but there's usually half an hour where everyone has a good time. And then Caine say something spiteful." "So are we going to kick him out after half an hour?" Both Sam and Astrid laughed at this, but stopped as Astrid dialled the number.

Caine couldn't believe that he was being guilt tripped into making the dinner by Diana. No one could make him do what he didn't want to, apart from her. "Make sure the water's completely boiled before you add the rice?" Diana called from the sofa. "I know that, I'm not an idiot!" Caine yelled back. The phone began to ring. "Can you get that?" Caine asked. "There's a phone in the kitchen, you answer it?" Diana replied. "Fine, it's not as if I'm doing anything, am I?" Caine picked up the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello Caine, this is Astrid Ellison-Temple, your sister-in-law." Caine had to fight the urge to put the phone down right there and then. Then he remembered how much fun it was to mess with Astrid. "Thanks for clearing that up. I was thinking –'Which of the many Astrid Ellison-Temple that I know is this?' So why are you calling me?" Caine could hear Astrid sighing down the phone before she replied. "You know it's your mum's birthday-" "Which mum?" Caine asked innocently. "What?" Astrid said rather calmly. "Which mum are you talking about?" Caine explained. "The one who gave me up when I was a baby, or the one who gave me up when I was fifteen?" "The one who gave birth to you, cared for you after the FAYZ and put you through college, obviously." Astrid was using that voice of hers which was filled with patronisation.

Diana walked into the kitchen with a scowl on her face directed at Caine. "Hold on," Caine said to Astrid. "What?" he asked Diana. "I can hear you giving your life story over the phone to who I presume is Astrid. What does she want?" Caine rolled his eyes, "I was just about to find out but then, enter Diana." Diana held out her hand, "Give the phone to me." "Why?" Caine argued. "Astrid's a good person, she doesn't deserve crap from you." Caine handed the phone over.

"Hey Astrid, this is Diana rescuing you from everyone's favourite sociopath." Diana looked over and saw Caine's reaction to being insulted was waving his arms in the air. "What's up?" Diana asked. "It's Connie's birthday on Saturday and she's coming round to ours for dinner that day." "Sounds lovely," Diana lied. Just the sound of a nice quiet family dinner bored her. What she wondered was if Astrid was just calling to tell them to get her a present. Last year Diana had to organise Connie's gift from Caine and all Caine did was sign the card, 'From your least favourite son, Caine'. "And," Astrid continued, "we would love it if you and Caine joined us." "Excuse me?" Diana couldn't believe this. The last time Caine and Sam had been in the same room there had been a colossal argument. Why on Earth would Astrid want a repeat of this?

"Are you sure this would be a good idea?" Diana asked. To her surprise Astrid laughed. "They are grown men. They have to learn to get on someday. Plus I'm sure Connie will love seeing the pair of them together. Well, call me back after you've talked to Caine about it. Diana already knew how that conversation would go. The only way that Caine would go was if he was given no choice. "No, it's fine. We're coming." "Great," Astrid gushed, "come at five on Saturday. We can't wait to see you." "Can't wait," Diana ended the phone call.

Diana walked back into the kitchen. "Well," Caine asked, "what did she want?" Diana smirked at him. "We're going to their house for dinner next Saturday." Diana saw Caine's mouth fall wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much to yzzilbe, Guest and Nobody has no body for reviewing, 11nusaybah11 for favouriting, and for RachSaysRawr and starlightandseaglass for following! You are all brilliant and LY! **

Caine drove the car in silence. He was still furious at Diana for forcing him to go some stupid dinner. He had no desire at all to see Connie or Sam. Why should he care about some woman who gave him up when he was a baby? She had disowned him but now that he wanted to do the same thing he was the bad guy. It wasn't fair.

"So," Diana interrupted Caine's thoughts, "we're making good time, aren't we?" She was trying to break the awkward silence in the car, but Caine wasn't going to budge from his stance at giving her the silent treatment. He just kept his eyes on the road. "As thrilling as this conversation is, I'm putting on the radio." Caine made no response, and Diana took this as a sign of him not minding.

Diana looked at her watch. They had been driving for two hours and Caine had not said one word, something that Diana didn't believe he was capable of. Usually he would have past the journey by telling her about every little thing that happened at work, regardless of whether or not she cared. For the first hour Diana had enjoyed not listening to his little egotistical monologues. Now she was seriously worried that his anger was building up she had to make sure he did not start yelling in front of his whole family. This meant she would have to bite the bullet.

"Caine," she sighed. "Maybe I should have talked to you first before agreeing that we'd come to this dinner." She looked over at Caine, who didn't appear to react to what she had just said. "I know exactly how much it sucks having to spend time with family. You know how much my parents and me don't get on. But still I see them every other month. Sometimes we argue and fall out, but other times we enjoy ourselves. So, c'mon, you might enjoy yourself." Caine looked at her for the first time that journey, and laughed. He looked at her as if she had just said the dumbest thing ever. "Oh, Diana, you crack me up sometimes," he said as he shook his head. Diana narrowed her eyes at him and her face turned into a scowl.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He looked at her as if it was obvious, yet of course it wasn't. "Tell me what you are laughing at, now Caine." "Well…" Caine began, "your situation and mine are completely different. So it's kind of amusing that you are comparing them, that's all." With that he turned his attention back to the road. As if Diana would let him off that easily. "How are our situations so… what did you say… completely different?" Caine remained silent for a moment, his usual method of building himself up to saying something that would offend Diana. "Even though we both don't get on with our parents, it's for different reasons. For me and Connie it's because she gave me up and turned her back on me. Your parents loved you and gave you everything you ever wanted but you were a terrible daughter, which they really did not like. That's why you all don't get on."

Diana looked at him in disbelief, shocked that he would say something like that. If she wasn't in a moving vehicle she would have stormed off. She tried to think of something to reply back but when she opened her mouth all that came out was strangled cry. She hadn't realised that she was on the verge of crying. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She cleared her throat and fought back the tears. "I may not have been the best daughter, but in my defence my parents messed me up pretty bad with the divorce and everything. Plus after the FAYZ it created a massive rift between my parents. Yet after growing up and realising that the past was the past, I forgave them for all that happened and they did the same. You just need to do the same." Caine rolled his eyes at her. "But you haven't completely forgiven them, have you?" Diana paused; she was stuck for an answer. "Maybe I haven't completely forgiven them, but I've got over it. You have to do the same." "We'll see," Caine replied, as he and Diana returned to driving in silence.

Astrid was running around her kitchen like a mad woman! After negotiating with Thomas to wear his brand new outfit that was specially bought for the dinner, Sam had given him yoghurt and had left him to his own devices. Astrid had come into the kitchen to the scene of Thomas, his high chair and the floor covered in yoghurt. And the worse part was Sam saying he was "too busy" to sort the mess out. Apparently watching TV and Athena, who was never any bother, was taking up all his time. Although he couldn't even do that, because as Astrid was washing and re-dressing Thomas, Athena was playing in the pink mess that Sam was supposed to clean up. And, of course, Astrid had to be the one to sort that out. This all meant she was way behind schedule with the cooking, which was driving her blood pressure even further up.

Astrid went to check Sam had completed at least one of his few tasks, setting the table. He hadn't. "Sam!" Astrid yelled at him. "What's wrong now?" he groaned. "I told you to set the table, and it's not done. Explain why, please." Astrid stood facing him with her arms crossed and an exasperated look was on her face. Clear indications that she was mad at him. The truth was not going to help his case. "Honestly, I forgot." Astrid's face showed her shock and annoyance. "Don't be mad, please. You know me, I'm an idiot." Sam tried to smooth things over by giving her an "I'm sorry" look, and as he got up gave her a hug, to show that. It took Astrid a while to think over whether or not to reciprocate, but eventually she put her arms around him. She then let go and pointed towards the dining room, making sure he knew what he had to do.

Sam knew that sometimes he was a rubbish and lazy husband, but he couldn't help it. He did try his best but compared to the perfection that was Astrid, he felt as if no matter what he did he would always fall short of her standards. Plus she was there to make sure everything would be all right. After he set the table, he wanted to show Astrid that he could be useful, so he went into the kitchen where Astrid was taking multi-tasking to a brand new level; chopping vegetables, wiping Thomas' chair and stirring three pots. "Need a hand?" Sam asked her. "Sure," Astrid said without looking up. "But what I would really love was if I was Durga." Sam had no idea what she was talking about, but guessed it was meant as a joke because she finished it with a laugh. "What are you on about?" he asked with a look like she was a crazy person. "Oh my word," Astrid shook her head with disappointment. "Seriously? Durga is a Hindu goddess and she has eight or ten arms." "Since when were you a Hindu?" Sam questioned as he stirred some of the pots, Astrid just replied by rolling her eyes.

As Sam and Astrid worked away in the kitchen, Athena came running in. "Granny's here!" she cried as she jumped up and down. Right on cue the doorbell rang and Sam went and answered it. "Happy birthday Mum!" he said as he hugged his mother. "Hello, Sam dear," she said as she squeezed him. "How are you doing?" "I'm great, what about you." "Oh, nothing's new." Their small chat concluded as Athena ran over and hugged Connie with so much force she nearly toppled over. "Happy birthday Granny!" Athena beamed up at her granny. She loved her granny, mainly because she spoiled her. "Thank you, sweetheart," Connie said as she slowly lowered herself down to Athena's level. "My, look how big you've gotten!" Athena smiled with pride. "Granny," Thomas squealed as Astrid walked over with him in her arms. "Hello my little man," Connie cooed as she walked over to him. "Can I have a cuddle?" she asked Astrid. "Of course you can, " Astrid said as she handed Thomas over.

Astrid directed them into the living room and they all sat down. "This is wonderful!" Connie exclaimed. "Spending my birthday with my son and his family." Sam and Astrid looked over at each other. Astrid motioned for him to respond. "Actually, Mum," he cleared his throat and continued. "It's not going to be just us." "What do you mean?" Connie asked, confused and wondering who on earth would be coming. 'Not Astrid's parents,' was all that Connie thought to herself. Connie and Astrid's mother were far from best friends. "Caine and Diana are coming over." Connie's mouth fell open into an O shape. She was flabbergasted! "Caine? As in your brother?" Sam nodded. "I know it's surprising." "How did you talk him into doing that?" Astrid laughed,"Well I talked to Diana and she didn't really give Caine a choice. So I think they're coming." Connie smiled, even though she didn't like Diana very much she had guts and could stand up to Caine, both feats that Connie had to admire.

"Now I have to sort the dinner out, so I'll be in the kitchen," Astrid said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Sam and Connie watching Athena and Thomas playing. "So, what is new with Caine, do you know?" Connie asked Sam, her eyes focused on her grandchildren. "Well…" Sam thought, "I have no idea. We don't talk much. In fact, never, really." Connie sighed, '"When was the last time you guys talked?" "The last time I spoke to him was when he declined our offer of having Christmas dinner." "So it's seriously been four months since you two spoke to each other. I take it then you haven't seen him since the, um, the incident?" Sam paused and nodded. "Yeah, take it it's the same for you?" "Sadly, yes. Plus he doesn't return my calls." Sam could tell that this conversation was upsetting his mother, so he quickly changed it to talking about the latest on Athena and Thomas.

They were so deep in conversation they did not realise the doorbell had rang until Astrid called for Sam to answer the door. Sam reluctantly got up to answer, and of course, there was Caine and Diana at the door. "Hello there, brother," Caine said with no emotion. He obviously did not want to be there. "Hello Caine, how are you?" "Could be better," he shrugged. "How are you Diana?" Sam looked over at her and his eyes widened. At first he thought 'Well someone's let themselves go a bit!' Then he realised he was wrong. "Are you…?" he trailed off as he involuntary pointed at Diana's stomach. "Yes Sam," Diana sounded bored, "I'm pregnant. Did Caine not tell you?" She looked over at Caine, obviously annoyed. "No, I didn't, so what?" Diana just stared at him, with Caine staring back. Sam stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. "Do you want to come in?" He led them into the living room.

"Look who's here!" Sam called out. Connie rushed over to Caine. "Caine, dear, give me a hug!" Before Caine could respond Connie had already embraced him. "It's so good to see you." "Thanks, I guess," Caine said as he pulled away from her. "How have you been?" Connie asked him. "Oh, can't complain-" "Don't give up, you'll always find a way," Diana cut in with her snide comment. Connie couldn't help but look away from Caine to give Diana a dirty look to shut her up. When she did so, she was shocked her. "Oh, my word!" she yelled, "Are you pregnant?" "I hope so. Otherwise I seriously need to lose some weight." Connie ignored Diana's annoying sarcasm and hugged her tightly. "OK, you're probably squishing the baby," Diana struggled to get free from Connie's grasp. "Caine, why didn't you tell me about this?" "Because you may have taken it as an invitation to visit us. Can't have that, can we?" "Caine," Diana warned, "shut up and be nice." Caine rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"You guys," Astrid called as she walked out of the kitchen. "Sam told me. I'm so happy for you." "Yes, it's great," Caine agreed, "getting the opportunity of a lifetime, changing crap-filled nappies and being thrown up on." "I hope this can be used as evidence that you will do all that stuff," Diana added. Caine looked at her and shook his head. "No I'm sorry but as a lawyer, I can tell you that what I just said would not hold up in a court." Diana put her hand to her head, "I think you're giving me a headache."

"How about we sit down and Connie can open her presents?" Astrid announced. They all followed her lead and sat down. "OK, the kids did some drawings for you." "Lovely," Connie smiled. The first 'drawing' was from Thomas; it was actually a circle with a smile and eyes and was surrounded by multi-coloured scribbles. "Is this me?" Connie asked him. He nodded and giggled. "I love it, thank you." She lifted him up on to her lap and kissed him. "Open mine now!" Athena shouted. "Athena," Sam rebuked her, "remember your manners and your indoor voice." "Sorry Daddy," she apologised and then whispered, "Open mine now, please Granny." Athena's drawing was of five people and a dog with trees and birds. "This is amazing. So this is me, you, Mummy, Daddy and Thomas, isn't it?" "Yes!" Athena clapped with excitement. "But Harley's in it too." "Yes, of course," Connie agreed. "Now, where is Harley?" "He's at the vet," Astrid informed Connie. "Oh, no what's wrong with him?" Before Astrid could reply, Athena answered for her. "Thomas gave Harley chocolate and then he wouldn't stop pooping! He even pooped on Daddy when Daddy was lifting him into the car to take him to the vet." "Athena!" Astrid let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, this is a disgusting insight into your life," Caine piped up. Diana silenced him by elbowing him in the ribs. "Mum, would you like to open mine and Astrid's gift?" Sam tried to move things on and gave Connie her present. "Thank you," Connie said as she opened the gift; it was a novel by Connie's favourite author, a necklace and some perfume. "I love this perfume, and what a beautiful necklace." "Do you want me to put the necklace on you?" Sam offered. Connie accepted and hugged him as well as Astrid.

"Here's our gift," Diana gave the scarf that she had to pick out herself over to Connie. "Whoa! This is gorgeous scarf. I have a great outfit that I could wear this with. Thank you, you two." She hugged Diana and Caine, even though Caine only half-heartedly hugged him back. "Isn't this all wonderful?" Astrid began to make some conversation. "Better than our last get together, am I right?" Caine's question was met with glares and stony silence. "I'm begging you to think before you speak," Diana snapped, but Caine ignored her. "How long has it been since we were all in the same room?" "It was Thomas' Baptism," Sam answered.

Caine gave him a puzzled look. "Why did he have a Baptism? I mean, aren't you kind of Jewish, and we all know Astrid gave up God a long time ago." "Caine," Astrid's voice was calm and level. "I guess you're referring to how I had massive doubts about my faith which began in the FAYZ. But, you've obviously forgotten how after college I found God again, and I'm now a Christian again." "Serious question," Caine began, "where did you find him? Was he under the bed?" Caine could hear Diana trying to fight back laughter. "Caine," Sam groaned. "Let's not fight like we did last time." "Yeah, that was a pretty interesting end to a Christening." "No, Baptism," Astrid corrected Caine. "Seriously, like ten years ago you were flying the flag for team atheist, and now you know pretty much enough to be the Pope." Astrid ignored Caine mocking her and simply said, "Dinner's going to be about five minutes, how about we all go to the table."

**Hey! Just to say I always imagined that Astrid found her faith in God. It just never felt right that someone with such great faith would lose it forever. **


End file.
